five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 May 2016
11:52 WTB. Is it good? 11:52 Eyyyyyyyyyyyy 11:52 i watched like half and then got cut off 11:52 pretty good so far 11:53 Thanks. 11:53 The ending will scare you shitless. 11:53 now i'm excited. 11:54 :D 11:54 YEEEEEEEE 11:58 WTB? You there? 11:58 yES 11:58 How far are you into the film? 11:59 Sorry. I'm just excited you like the film. 11:32 OMG 11:32 Top 10 Scariest REAL Found Footages. 11:32 ... iMMA FUCKING WATCH IT 11:32 *Footage 11:33 GUYS WATCH THIIISSSSSS https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=aTTJQs2f2Uo 11:34 I wonder if the FNAF movie will be canon or in another AU 11:34 I don't really like FNAF anymore. 11:34 Something simple like the Silver Eyes AU 11:37 fml 11:37 whhhyy shiternet 11:37 Shiternet pls 11:38 Brb 11:40 back 11:40 got diner 11:40 i'm watching the hunt 11:43 THE HUNT -Original 2010 Short Film 11:43 short film was recorded in 2009 11:43 film was uploaded on 2011 11:43 goddamn make up your mind 11:43 (not you pig) 11:51 XD 11:52 WTB. Is it good? 11:52 Eyyyyyyyyyyyy 11:52 i watched like half and then got cut off 11:52 pretty good so far 11:53 Thanks. 11:53 The ending will scare you shitless. 11:53 now i'm excited. 11:54 :D 11:54 YEEEEEEEE 11:58 WTB? You there? 11:58 yES 11:58 How far are you into the film? 11:59 Sorry. I'm just excited you like the film. 12:00 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyy 12:00 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyy 12:02 okay now i'm watching the hunt 12:02 i was watching ban tan 12:45 cow was on a streak 01:02 e 02:27 so tup how many times was mileta on since i was gone (usin mobile for chattin) 02:27 idk 02:28 maybe once 02:28 he seems to be coming back less 02:28 computer still doesnt work ;-; 02:28 i crie everitiem 02:29 maybe hes accepting the fact hes banned 02:29 i hope so 02:30 its been like a month i think since my computer stopped workin 02:30 idk 02:33 lemme undo mileta's po edit 02:33 the one that says 2015 next to the christmas update thingy 02:33 ok 02:33 actually nvm, i might mess up 02:34 brb gettin a drink 11:03 Ey 11:04 FNAF world update 2 is out 11:04 I know. I finished it. 11:04 rainbow 11:04 HOLY SHIT 11:04 is my arch nemesis 11:04 THAT FUCKING RAINBOW 11:05 ITS FUCKING LAZERS HATE ME 11:05 alsong with its butterflies 11:06 cant even GET PAST THAT PART 11:07 apparently you have to speedrun it to unlock one of the characters 11:08 ye 11:08 cipper 11:08 *chipper 11:08 that's mr. chipper to you 11:09 Lol 11:18 i like how after you beat the rainbow it calls you a dumbass 11:24 also you guys should download the fixed version 11:59 "you cheated!and besides didn't your mommy ever tell you that you CAN'T KILL A RAINBOW?!?!the NEXT time you see a rainbow in the sky that is me coming to YOUR HOUSE!" -FNAF world rainbow 2016 12:48 Brb 02:11 lag... ;-; 02:15 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs true 02:16 long time no see pal 02:22 I FINALLY BEAT THE RAINBOW MINIGAME 02:22 now to get mr. chipper 02:22 also true,yep,long time no see at all 02:24 True stap streaking 02:25 finally i got mr. chipper..... 04:27 Hi Mike 04:37 AYY 04:37 CASSIE 04:37 HAI 04:37 Assie! 04:38 I MEAN CASSIE 04:38 FUCKING AUTI CORECCT 04:38 XD 04:38 ITS KAY BRO 04:39 CASSIE 04:39 GET ON DISCORD 04:45 CASSIE 04:45 COWHAT 04:45 What? 04:46 Mike what do you want? 04:46 Tittles. (kappa) 04:46 ...what? 04:46 Mike damnit that's now how you spell titties. 04:46 >now 04:46 >>NOW 04:46 BRUH 04:47 TITTLES 04:47 ARE SMALL TITTIES 04:47 Oh 04:47 then what are big titties? 04:47 * MikeSulpher facedesk 04:51 i finally have nightmare BB in the FNAF world update 2 04:27 Hi Mike 04:37 AYY 04:37 CASSIE 04:37 HAI 04:37 Assie! 04:38 I MEAN CASSIE 04:38 FUCKING AUTI CORECCT 04:38 XD 04:38 ITS KAY BRO 04:39 CASSIE 04:39 GET ON DISCORD 04:45 CASSIE 04:45 COWHAT 04:45 What? 04:46 Mike what do you want? 04:46 Tittles. (kappa) 04:46 ...what? 04:46 Mike damnit that's now how you spell titties. 04:46 >now 04:46 >>NOW 04:46 BRUH 04:47 TITTLES 04:47 ARE SMALL TITTIES 04:47 Oh 04:47 then what are big titties? 04:47 * MikeSulpher facedesk 04:51 i finally have nightmare BB in the FNAF world update 2 04:58 sHIT I DIED 04:58 SORR Y 05:07 Chat ded 05:16 Eyyyyyyyyy 05:16 Eyyyyyyyyyyy 05:17 Wait brb 05:25 Cassie live 05:29 aM LIV E 05:29 I fucking hate my internet 05:45 Chat live 05:46 Wait, Cas, is live one of your pings? 05:55 N- oh shit where did my pings go. 05:55 whERE DID MY CHATHACKS G O. 06:00 CASSIE 06:00 U DER 06:01 YA 06:04 betch hugs 06:04 * CypherStarnova hugs. 06:04 Can I have hugs too? 06:05 * MikeSulpher hugs back before throwing you into pm. 06:05 NU 06:05 * CypherStarnova hugs Cowhat. 06:05 wat 06:05 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs back. 06:05 I refuse to hug someun dat worries 2 mach 06:05 But I want hugs ;-; 06:05 nu 06:05 ;-; 06:09 * CypherStarnova hugs. 06:09 Moik u ho. 06:09 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs back 06:11 no 06:11 I'm not hugging him. 06:18 ;~; 06:19 * CypherStarnova hugs Cowhat. 06:19 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs back 06:20 * MikeSulpher murders Cowhat 06:21 ;~; 06:21 * MikeSulpher dumps his body in a river 06:22 ;~; 06:22 Dammit. 06:22 * CypherStarnova screm. 06:23 I MURDERED MY OWN BROTHER. MYEH HEH HEH 06:24 You monster. 04:58 sHIT I DIED 04:58 SORR Y 05:07 Chat ded 05:16 Eyyyyyyyyy 05:16 Eyyyyyyyyyyy 05:17 Wait brb 05:25 Cassie live 05:29 aM LIV E 05:29 I fucking hate my internet 10:13 Brb 10:27 is alon 10:27 cri 10:31 anyways a wip of a new image im working on http://i.imgur.com/VellJtx.png?1 10:40 i wanna become good at baiting things 10:40 so i can become 10:40 the master baiter 11:23 Brb 2016 05 15